Everywhere
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Shounen-ai!!! Kurama has been gone on a school field trip with out Hiei. (Songfic for Michelle Branch's Everywhere)


[Yes. I had to challenge myself and write about my new favorite couple. This is YAOI! SHOUNEN AI! MALE AND MALE REALATIONSHIPS! You have been warned.  
  
*song lyrics*  
  
"talking"  
  
(POV change)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song Everywhere.]  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
*Turn it inside out so I can see   
  
The part of you that's driftin over me  
  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
  
And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere*   
  
Darn you kitsune. You won't force yourself from my head. The plant green eyes that look at me happily have been burned into my mind for the past 2 days. Your loving face has since been carved into my head. Cursed ningen school trips. I'm beginning to hate the idea of ningenkai altogether. Oh well, soon you'll be in my arms again.   
  
*Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
Cause everytime I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And everytime I sleep  
  
You're always there*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
*Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone*  
  
"Hiei," I whisper while on to the excurciatingly long train ride.  
  
"What?,"the boy sitting next to me inquires into my thoughts.  
  
"Nothing," I tell him with a smile. Such a lie. It is something, an important something with four letters and a place in my heart. Hm, I wonder how you've been during this trip, why on earth did I agree to it anyways? I smirk and see we are approaching the city. I can already feel your Youki in the city.  
  
*I'm not alone*  
  
I'm coming for you hiei.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Hn, it's almost time for your ningen transportation to be arriving, Kurama. I'd better go and make sure you'll be there. Why is it that you've only been gone for two days yet it seems like eternity? I sigh and jump out of the tree so I will be the first to see you.   
  
*I recognized the way you make me feel  
  
I start to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me*  
  
I'm coming for you kitsune.  
  
*Away from me*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Finally. I thought we would never reach the station. Now I can see you again Hiei. I can look into your eyes again and get entranced. As I leave the train, I can sense you coming to meet me..coming to get me. I want you to come and get me.   
  
*Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone*  
  
Now I'm off that wretched train. I told mother some friends would meet me. Well, someone is meeting me and we're definatly friendly. I smiled imagining your expression when I got there. Your normally bored eyes lit up, a smile on your face, here I come Hiei. Ready or not.  
  
*I'm not alone*  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
*When I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty lives within  
  
It's now that we begin*  
  
There you are. I can't help but smile. I haven't seen you for two days so it's no wonder that I smile. I run over to you as quickly as possible. It's not one of the dreams I've been having since you left. You're really back.   
  
*You always light my way  
  
Whenever comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you soar*  
  
"Welcome back, Kurama," I say to him standing a few feet away. He smiles at me and we walk to his home with not a word said between us, just some smirks and glances.  
  
*Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
*Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone*  
  
We're finally home. I walk up to my room with you at my side. The second I close the door, I feel my lips getting captured into a firey kiss from an equally firey demon. Yes, me and Hiei are kissing in my bedroom. I feel as though everything is right and the kiss is broken for a few seconds and eight words are said between us. "I love you, Kurama," he whispers to me.  
  
"I love you too,"I tell him before we kiss again.  
  
*And you're everyone I see,  
  
So tell me, do you see me???*  
  
[YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! I'M DONE!!!! HAIL TO ME!!!!!!! *ahem* Ya, well, it's been fun.....see ya later] 


End file.
